fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Sword and Key
Fairy Tail: Sword and Key (フェアリーテール・剣と鍵 Fearī Teiru: Ken to Kagi) is a fanfiction of the Fairy Tail series. It is co-authored by User:Forest Dragon Slayer and User:PandoraStar411. Plot As Mako is attacked by bandits, Eugene by coincidence finds her and saves her. After getting back to the guild hall, she's surprised that Eugene is in the same guild. (Because of his ninja ability, it's normally hard to notice his existance) Neither of the two knew how important that first meeting was and how it would change them. Characters Main Characters *Eugene Woodland *Mako Tachibana Supporting Characters Antagonists Chapter 1: A chance meeting "Thank goodness. I'm finally done with the job." Mako said with relief as she was walking back to town after finishing her selected job. The said job she selected to collect a rare crystal was easy but it took quite a long time. So as she was walking on the route back to the nearby town it was already starting to get dark out. To her unknowing, there was a group of bandits following her. "I should hurry before it gets too dark." Mako said as she began to run a little. She immediately stopped when she saw the bandits step in front of her. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" One of them said. "W-Who are you?" Mako said nervously. "Don't worry, we'll let you go if you give us those crystals you were collecting earlier." Another man said coming in from behind her. "Th-These are for the cl-client." Mako said even more nervously. "Looks like we'll have to take them by force then." The first man said with an evil grin as the bandits began to advance on her. Wanting help, she pulled out her keys hoping that her spirits would come to the rescue. "Open, Gate of..." Mako began to say before one of the bandits knocked away her keys a couple of feet away. "My keys!" "You must be one of those rare celestial spirit mages huh?" The lead bandit said. "Looks like we'll have to take you as well!" "Somebody save me!" Mako pleaded as the bandits charged in. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Tidal Wave!" A voice came out of the blue and in what appeared to be a single sword technique, it knocked back each bandit with great force. "What in the..." The lead bandit exclaimed in surprise as they could begin to see a cloaked boy with nothing more than a bokken for a weapon. "Damn you, attack him now!" The bandits then focused their attacks on the newcomer only to see him have no fear. "You shouldn't be attacking innocent people you know." The boy said before dissapearing. "Wh-Where'd he go!?!" One of the bandits exclaimed surprised. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Ghost Slash." He said reappearing behind them before knocking them out with yet another sword technique. After restraining the bandits using their own clothes, he turned towards Mako, his facial expression turning into kind one. "I'm glad you're alright. I think these are yours right?" He said with a smile as he gives Mako back her keys. "Th-Thank you." Mako replied shyly as she took back her keys from the boy who looked to be about a foot taller than her. "Come on then, I'll escort you to town." the boy said offering to help her up. "We don't want more bandits coming after you do we?" He helped her up and the two began to continue down the path to town. "I'm Eugene by the way. Eugene Woodland." He said with a grin. "M-My name is M-Mako Tachibana." Mako replied nervously. "Ready to go back to Fairy Tail?" Eugene asked. "How did you know what guild I'm in?" Mako asked with curiosity "A bit obvious with the guild mark isn't it?" Eugene pointed out. "O-Oh, right." Mako said somewhat embarrassed. As they picked up the pace, they soon reached the safety of the town. "Well, I've got to get going." Eugene said when they reached the inn that Mako was staying at that night. "See you later Mako." "Th-Thanks for your help." Mako said as she turned towards Eugene only to find that he wasn't there. "W-Where'd he go?" Chapter 2: Eugene Woodland Mako wakes up from her bed and yawns as she stretches. She changes her clothes and brushes her hair. Mako walks down to the Fairy Tail Guild building soon after she was done preparing. It was the same thing as usual in the crazy guild. "Oh, so you think you're so cool huh?" Natsu yells at Grey. "You think you're so awesome but you're not!" Grey shouts back at Natsu. The two of them lean on each other with not one of them backing down. "Grey, you're pants," Cana says as she drinks from a big barrel. Mako gets flustered and looks away. "Mako, lend me a pair of your pants!" Grey asks Mako. "AS IF!" Mako says while punching him. "Mako is getting more social don't you guys think?" Lucy says to Levy. "Yeah! I remember when she was first here. You can barely here her speak," Levy told to Lucy. "Lucy!" Mako calls out to her friend. "Hi Mako! Natsu and Grey are fighting again those two will never learn," Lucy laughs as she greets her. "Yesterday, I was attacked by a group of bandits, but this really cool guy came over and saved me," Mako told Lucy. "Who was he and did you get which guild he was from?" Lucy excitingly asked. "No, I didn't have time for that..." Mako said awkwardly. "Well, that doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad you were safe! But, why didn't you use your Celestial Keys?" Lucy asked Mako. "They were taken away from me before I could even open Lacerta's gate," Mako told her. "Oh." Lucy said. "You okay Mako?" Natsu asked with worry to the person he had come to see as a litle sister. "She's fine Natsu, you don't have to worry so much." Eugene said just happening to be sitting next to Lucy. This shocked the group. "E-Eugene, When did you get here?" Lucy asked with surprise. "I was here first, you sat down next to me." Eugene answered calmly. "He went ninja mode again!" Happy exclaimed. "Man, you've got to start letting us know when you get here." Gray commented. "We should put a bell on him," Lucy told to Grey and he nodded. "Ah, it's him! So you're in Fairy Tail too?" Mako asks him. "Yup," Eugene said while smiling. "Th-thank you for saving me yesterday!" Mako said to him. "No problem." Eugene replied with a grin A golden light flashed and everybody except Lucy and Mako shielded their eyes. "Mako! Are you okay?" Lacerta asked her. "H-how did you......................?" Mako stuttered while pointing at him. "Get pass the gate without you're summon? My Celestial Spirits can do that too," Lucy told her. "Oh." "Are you fine? Did you get hurt? Do you have your--," "I'm fine! Stop worrying and go back! You might get in trouble," Mako told him. "Oh, the King's fine with us doing this kind of stuff as long as our bond as Mage and Spirit is strong," Lacerta said as he sat on a chair. "Lacerta! Let's have a match!" Natsu said. "Ah, it's the Fire dude. You know I'm gonna win," Lacerta proudly said. "No way in Hell are you going to! I'm gonna do whatever it takes in order to beat you!" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face. "Fine, lets go outside," Lacerta told him as he stepped outside. "This..................... should be interesting," Mako told to no one in particular. "We should go outside to check up on them so they won't burn anything down," Eugene said to Mako. "Y-yeah. We should." Mako and Eugene walked outside and Natsu and Lacerta already were facing each other off. "Hey Natsu, mind if I fight him?" Eugene asked. "You've already fought him before haven't you? I'd like to give it a shot." "I'll beat you to a pulp!" Lacerta said rudely towards Eugene. "Let's see about that." Eugene said as he got into a sword stance. "Neh Mako, is that alright? I mean, this is gonna be all one sided," Lucy asks Mako. "Oh, Lacerta's strong, but he wouldn't do anything that brutal," Mako told Lucy. "I don't think she was worried about Eugene." Natsu commented "This will be fast and quick," Lacerta said as he spat on the ground, "Water Nebula!" Two waves of water crashes down on Eugene but he used his sword to create air pressure blowing it away. Eugene slices his sword rapidly at Lacerta. Lacerta dodges them all. "Wow he's a good swordsman!" Mako says in awe. "Yeah, He can keep up with Erza," Natsu said as he ruffled her hair. "Go Lacerta!" Mako cheers. "So you rely on your sword?" Lacerta says as he keeps dodging his attacks. "Not all of the time," Eugene replies. "Water Slicer!" Blades of water come out of Lacerta's body and slashes at Eugene. One hits Eugene's arm and he drops his sword. "Whaccha gonna do know?" Lacerta says cockily. "Guess I have no choice," Eugene sighs. "He's gonna use his slayer magic!" Happy excitinly shouts to Natsu. "Forest Dragon's Roar!" Eugene shouts and the energy is forced at Lacerta, causing him to fall. "D-dragon's Roar? So he's a slayer then, Lacerta says to himself and he returned back to the Celestial Spirit world. Mako's jaw dropped "H-how did you? B-but nobody could................." Mako said as she pointed at the scene. "Lacerta was a powerful silver key............ and Eugene just beat him!" "That's expected." A green cat just coming said. "Hey Moss." Happy said Mako stares at the ground, with her hand at her kendo sword. "well, see ya guys later!" Eugene said as he walked away. "Wait!" Mako shouts and Eugene stops. Everybody looks at her. "I challenge you to a sword duel!" Mako shouts at him. "Is that so?" Eugene says with a grin. "Challenge accepted. I hope you know what you're getting into though. I was going easy on Lacerta. Special Technique: Ghost Road." Eugene then got into a seemingly weak stance not even drawing his wooden sword and his facial expression changed into a serious one. "Come at me!" 'What kind of stance is that?' Mako mentally questioned. 'But Natsu said that he can go head to head with Erza so I can't underestimate him.' She then charged at him and began swinging her sword as well. To her surprise, Eugene dodged each of her attacks with ease. 'How is he dodging all of these attacks?' Mako thought as she continued swinging as fast as she could. "Too slow." Eugene said before dissapearing out of sight, only to reappear behind her while swinging his sword stopping an inch from her neck. "I think we should stop here." Eugene said his facial expression returning to the the kind one. Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Storyline